


Datenkopie

by NathanielD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, I'm Bad At Tagging, Introvertion, Male Homosexuality, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Trans Male Character
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanielD/pseuds/NathanielD
Summary: Ein junger Mann stehlt Daten von einer Mysteriösen Organisation in einem Moment von Unvernunft, die Folgen sind weitreichender als er sich vorstellen könnte.





	1. Entry Point

**Author's Note:**

> Unser erstes Werk, er ist noch in der betaphase. Deshalb beleben Fehler den Textfluss.

Er versuchte, noch einmal, die Tür zu öffnen. Er beabsichtigte in die Gaststätte zu gehen, die er neulich geerbt hatte. Er wollte hinein, nicht nur weil er wissen wollte wie dieses erfolgreiche Café aussieht, sondern auch weil es Nacht war.  
Er hasste es allein am Abend zu sein. Er konnte nie schlafen, seine Gedanken kreissten immer um die zahlreichen Fehler die er die letzten paar Jahren gemacht hatte.

Er blickte ins Kaffeehaus durch das Fenster, derzeit war Inventur, deshalb war es geschlossen. Sowieso, wollte er jetzt gehen, er würde es Morgen wieder versuchen. Um nach Hause zurückzukehren musste er wohl zu Fuss gehen, denn der letzte Zug war gerade gegangen. Er nahm den langen Weg obwohl die Strecke durch den Wald eine Abkürzung sein würde, denn er hatte eine grosse Angst vor Bäumen und vor der Dunkelheit. Der längere Weg war sowieso viel interessanter als der durch den traurigen mickrigen Wald. 

Als er die Hälfte des Weges hinter sich hatte, erinnerte er sich dass er nichts mehr zu essen hatte für die nächsten Tagen. Glücklicherweise lebte er in einer Grossstadt die niemals schlief. Er überlegte ob er etwas einkaufen oder lieber nach Hause gehen sollte. Ohne es zu bemerken war er in das nächste grosse Einkaufhaus gelaufen.  
Er erinnerte sich gut an dieses Einkaufhaus, er war 14 Jahre alt, als es vor 14 Jahren gebaut wurde. Oft hatte er sein Vater bei den Einkäufen begleitet. Sein Vater war der Leiter eines Detailhandelsunternehmen, er hatte als erstes auch einen Laden in diesem Kaufhaus geöffnet. Die Firma war, nach 150 Jahre Existenz, einer der erfolgreichsten im Geschäft, aber seit dem Tod seiner Eltern war sie nicht mehr in Familienbesitz. Er wünschte sich sehnlichst die Vertrautheit von Früher wieder zu erleben, er musste sich beeilen.

Er stürmte die Rolltreppe nach oben zum Ersten Stock. Er wusste genau was er jetzt wollte. Er dachte zurück an die Zeit als sein Vater nach der Arbeit sämtliche Frühstückzerealien gekauft hatte um seinen Sohn für alle die einsame Zeit zu entschädigen. Er war mittlerweile vor dem Regal mit den Zerealien angekommen als plötzlich jemand ihn an der Schulter schubste und heiter schrie;  
„Du Blödmann! Was machst du denn hier?“


	2. Operating system

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treue Freunde sind wichtig. Aus einer Dummheit kann schnell Chaos entstehen.

Er drehte sich unverzüglich um, und sah ins strahlende Gesicht seines besten Freundes. Es war Kai, der treueste und fürsorglichste Mensch denn er kannte. Aber warum sagte er das ? Es triffte ihn wie ein Blitz, um diese Zeit waren immer die schlimmsten Kerle unterwegs, und er hatte vor kurzer Zeit einen Klan verärgert, die nur Nachts aktiv waren. Sie waren trotz ihres Rufes nicht der Grund warum er die Nacht fürchtete. Nachdem Kai ihn mit seinen Einkäufen geholfen hatte, wollte er ihn unbedingt nach Hause fahren.  
„Du solltest wirklich besser um dich sorgen, Harding…“  
Sagte Kai während er ihn mit besorgten Augen im Rückspiegel ansah. Harding sass auf der Hinterbank, er wusste dass Kai Recht hatte aber er konnte nichts dafür, die kürzlichen Erlebnisse hatten ihn schwer aus der Bahn geworfen. Kai war zwar ein Liebenswerter Freund aber er konnte und wollte nicht mit ihm seine traumatische Erinnerungen teilen. Er kannte seinen Freund bestens deswegen wusste er, sie würden ihn nur beklemmen und ihn verstören.  
„Ja, Kai. Werde ich tun.“  
Harding konnte nicht verhindern dass seine Antwort ironisch klang, denn er selbst, glaubte seinen Worten nicht. Kai schaute ihn irritiert an, er ahnte schon dass Harding nicht herrlich war. Obwohl Kai jünger war, hatte er schon genug Lebenserfahrung um zu spüren dass es seinem Freund nicht gut ging.

Der Rest der Fahrt war langwierig, nicht weil die Zeit langsam verging, sondern hauptsächlich weil die Stadt ausgedehnt und verwinkelt war. Nur vor ungefähr hundert Jahren war diese Stadt noch eine Gegend mit weniger als zehn Häuser. Der plötzliche Wachstum war den zahlreichen Gold und Kohlegruben zu verdanken.  
Diese Stadt trug den Namen Magnugos weil sie auf einem weitem und kargem Stück Land lag. Die Familie von Harding bewohnte als einer der ersten die Stadt. Er beschäftigte sich während der Reise mit diesen Gedanken. Ihm war die Zukunft der Familie Harding gleichgültig denn er wurde als kleines Kind in die Familie aufgenommen nach einer aufreibenden Adoption. Sein Cousin wurde als einzig wahrer Erbe des Konzern der Familie anerkannt, er würde den Ruf der Familie weitertragen. 

Er erblickte sein Zuhause einen Wolkenkratzer in der Ferne. Nur sehr wenige Leute wussten dass das ganze Gebäude ihm gehörte. Harding sprach nie über sein Vermögen, seine Arbeit oder seine Familie, überhaupt, er hasste es über sich selbst zu sprechen. Er verbrachte seine Zeit lieber damit seine Mitmenschen zu beobachten. Er wohnte in den zwei letzten Stockwerke, in einem modernen Penthouse mit Aussicht auf die ganze Stadt. Als Kai eine Wohnung im Stadtzentrum suchte, hatte er ihm eine Wohnung im Gebäude angeboten, allerdings lehnte Kai dankend ab. Stattdessen fand Kai eine Wohnung im Nachbargebäude. Als Kai in die Tiefgarage des Gebäudes fuhr, fragte er vorsichtig Harding:  
„Machst du eigentlich immer noch Hacktivismus?“  
Harding hielt die Luft an, er musste vorsichtig sein mit seiner Antwort denn Kai sollte nicht wissen wie Tief er in der Patsche sass.  
" Ja, ein bisschen."  
Antwortete Harding mit einer kleinen Prise Ironie, er wusste, dass Kai einer der Einzigen war die der Mauer gewaschen waren, die Harding um sich aufgebaut hatte. Kai und Harding, waren Nah wie Brüder, sie kannten sich seit Kais Geburt denn ihre Eltern waren gute Freunde. Kai und Harding waren wie Sonne und Mond. Kai strahlte aus allen Ecken, und Harding versteckte lieber seine Innenleben.  
Nach ein paar Worten von Kai, wie gefährlich dieses Hobby sei, verabschiedeten sie sich. Harding war sehr müde.


	3. Loader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harding bekommt einen Anruf von einem unbekannten. Wer ist es?

Um elf Uhr Morgens am nächsten Tag, wachte Harding auf. Er ging schlürfend von seinem Schlafzimmer in die offene Küche, setzte warmes Wasser auf. Während das Wasser kochte, räumte er die Einkäufe vom vorigen Tag ein. Er liebte es Ordnung zu halten, er war sehr Stolz auf sein aufgeräumtes Heim. Plötzlich wurde er aus seiner Träumerei geworfen als der Wasserkocher laut pfiff. Er giess das Wasser in einer Kanne und fügte Kaffeepulver hinzu. Er schenkte sich eine Tasse ein und setzte sich auf die Couch vor seinem Fernseher, den er zugleich anschaltete. Er erschrak und verschluckt sich fasst am Kaffee als er erfuhr was Gestern Abend im Viertel vom Einkaufhaus passiert war.

Das Einkaufhaus wurde von einem Klan überfallen, und er wusste, bevor die Reporterin den Namen sagte, wer Sie waren. Sie hatten immer die selbe Vorgehensweise, sie fanden immer ihr Ziel sofort und erledigte es. Drei Personen wurden in den Auseinandersetzungen getötet.

Harding dachte an Kai, er war sicherlich auch geschockt denn der Überfall fand 6 Minuten nachdem sie weggegangen waren stand.

Dieser Kartell hiess Schwarze Katze. Harding vermutete dass Sie ihn töten wollten, aber bislang waren sie noch nicht erfolgreich. Er hoffte dass, wenn er Nachts zuhause bleibt, ihm nichts passiert. Diese Gruppe hatten verschiedene Regeln, eine war dass Sie ihre Opfer nie in deren Zuhause oder Tagsüber töten.  
Er hörte ein Klingelton, von seinem Smartphone, er hatte eine Nachricht von einer unbekannter Person überkommen.

Er zögerte ein Moment lang ob er den Anruf annehmen sollte. Zwar wusste er dass er seinem Schicksal nicht entkommen konnte dennoch wollte er einfach nur verschwinden. Nach dem dritten Läuten nahm er den Anruf an, die ersten Sekunden hörte er nur schweres Atmen und das miauen einer Katze, dann sprach eine Frau mit einer sanften ruhigen dunkler Stimme die folgende Wörter.

« Guten Morgen oder sollte ich eher sagen Guten Nachmittag Herr Harding. Sie wissen ja schon wer ich bin... Ich warne Sie, wenn Sie weiter unsere Geschäfte stören, werden wir fortan alles was ihnen lieb ist zerstören. » 

Bevor Harding reagieren konnte, hatte die Frau aufgelegt. Er bedauerte tief dass er so leichtsinnig einen Kampf gegen eine mächtige Verbrecherorganisation angefangen hatte. Am gestrigen Morgen, hatte die Frau ihn auch schon kontaktiert, es war geläufig dass sie der Anführer von der Schwarzen Katze war. Sie war berühmt und berüchtigt für ihre kalte akribische und grausame Arbeitsweise.

Die Schwarze Katze bestand seit zweiunddreissig Jahren, sie war derzeit einer der Erfolgreichsten Drogenbande in der Stadt. Sie trug diesen Namen weil immer jedes Drogenpaket mit einer Schwarzen Katze verziert war. Sie waren in sehr verrückten Geschäfte verwickelt, aber immer konnten Sie jede Situation zu ihren Gunsten wenden, entweder durch ihre Grausamkeit oder Können. Was sicher war, war dass der Boss seit der Gründung die selbe Frau war.

Harding war einer der einzigen der wusste in welchen Geschäfte die Schwarze Katze verwickelt war, denn er hatte Sie gehackt. Aber er wusste immer noch nicht was das Ziel der Organisation war. Nun anscheinend war er entweder in deren Falle reingefallen, oder sie hatten seine Spur erfolgreich gefunden. Was auch immer, er musste schleunigst weg.

Seine Tasse Kaffee war jetzt Kalt. Harding stand auf und eilte in sein Schlafzimmer, er musste zügig seine Sachen packen und untertauchen. Er nahm einen Koffer aus seinem Schrank und füllte ihn mit Kleidung, danach griff er sein Laptop und den externen Datenträger auf dem er alle die illegalen Transaktionen der Organisation gespeichert hatte. Er konnte nicht zur Polizei gehen denn sie war Korrupt und nutzlos. Als seine Eltern vor 10 Jahren in einem ungeklärten Unfall starben, hatte er aus nächster Nähe die Inkompetenz der Polizei miterleben müssen. Dieser Kampf musste er alleine weiterführen. Er beabsichtigte seine Informationen an den höchsten Bieter im Internet zu verkaufen. Danach würde sicher ein schlimmer Bandenkrieg anfangen und vielleicht würde die Schwarze Katze untergehen in den Auseinandersetzungen. Sein Vorhaben war auf wackligen Füssen gebaut aber leider hatte er keinen besseren Gedanken. Er schloss die Tür zu seinem Heim ab und ging zum Aufzug.

Er wollte zu seinem Wagen gehen. Es war aus den fünfziger Jahren, in schimmernden Rot lackiert. Er hatte ihn vor ungefähr sieben Jahren gekauft, danach hatte er den Wagen gründlich renovieren lassen und ihn so modifiziert dass er jetzt von einem elektrisch angetrieben wurde. Schon als kleines Kind hatte er sich gewünscht in der Zukunft ein Wagen aus den fünfzigern zu besitzen, seine Leidenschaft für ältere Wagen war in den Jahren nur gewachsen.   
Als er im Aufzug ging, wartete eine Person darin schon, anscheinend wollte sie auch zum Erdgeschoss. Harding fühlte sich beobachtet, er wollte auf einmal die Koffer im Auto legen, und zum Café laufen, er sehnte sich nach frischer Luft. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass die Person die ganze Luft für sich beanspruchte. Als der Aufzug das Erdgeschoss erreicht hatte, merkte er dass, zwei Personen im Aufzug waren nicht nur eine, eine Frau und ein Jugendlicher. Er ging seinen Weg weiter, als er einen Viertel der Strecke zum Gebäudeausgang gelaufen hatte, bemerkte er dass die Frau und der Junge ihn folgten, er hatte den Drang schneller zu gehen.

Währenddessen dachte er an seine neue Unterkunft, die Wohnung über dem Kaffeehaus, die er auch geerbt hatte. 

 

Er hat seinen Wagen in der Seitenstrasse neben des Wolkenkratzer abgestellt, so konnte er immer die Zeit sparen die es brauchte um aus der Umfangreichen Tiefgarage zu fahren. Als er den Eingang erreicht hat, hatten ihn die Frau und der Junge eingeholt. Die Frau sah ihn mit einem unsicheren Gesichtsausdruck an während sie ihn fragte. 

« Sind sie derjenige der mir neulich geholfen hat eine Wohnung zu finden? » 

Harding sah sie irritiert an, er wollte nur schnell weg. Sie lächelt ihn an als sie ihn erkannte.

« Jedenfalls vielen Dank für ihre Hilfe ohne euch wären wir jetzt auf der Strasse, vermutlich. Wohnen sie auch in diesem Haus ? » 

Harding antwortet ihr dass er in der Tat auch hier wohnte, die Frau verabschiede sich nach den folgenden Worten.

« Deshalb wussten sie Bescheid dass hier Wohnungen Frei sind. »

Sie kannte nicht die voll Wahrheit denn Harding war der Eigentümer des Hochhauses. Er hat entschieden seine Wohnungen nur an mittellosen Familien zu vermieten. Als er vor ein paar Tagen, am Abend, die Bahn nahm hatte er die Frau mit ihrem Sohn angetroffen, sie weinte bitter weil sie gerade ihre Wohnung verloren hatte. Daraufhin gab Harding ihr die Adresse der Immobiliengesellschaft die in seinem Auftrag arbeitete. 

Er hatte sein Wagen erreicht, er warf flott sein Gepäck in den Kofferraum, stieg ein und fuhr los. Die Fahrt dauerte nur vierzig Minuten lang, währenddessen hörte er laut Musik. Er stellte seinen Wagen, einige Strassen entfernt ab, das letzte Stück des Weges ging er zu Fuss. Er benutzte den Hintereingang des Kaffeehauses, um unentdeckt ins Haus schleichen zu können. Nachdem er die Tür der kleinen Wohnung hinter sich schloss, atmete er erstmals wieder Tief ein. Die frische Luft hatte ihm gut getan, er war jetzt wieder gelassener.

In der Wohnung angekommen, startete er die Auktion für die gestohlenen Daten von der Schwarzen Katze. Er hatte sich bequem auf einem Sessel eingerichtet, als er sich fragte wie Hoch die Summe gestiegen war, deshalb öffnete er das Fenster mit der Webseite der Auktion und schaute nach. Nach fast einer Stunde nach dem Anfang der Auktion, war der Höchstbetrag erstaunlich, eine Person bot 15,7 Millionen an, drei Millionen mehr als der nächste Bieter.

**Author's Note:**

> Wir hoffen es hat dir gefallen, hinterlass bitte ein Kommentar dass wäre liebenswert.


End file.
